Devoir penser en double
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Les Zweilt fonctionnent par paire. Les deux membres d'une même paire sont proches, très proches, et partagent tout... Enfin presque. Parfois Shusei aimerait bien qu'Hotsuma ne lui pique pas ses affaires...


**Titre **: Devoir penser en double.

**Fandom** : Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru

**Pairing **: Hotsuma/Shusei

**Rating** : K

**Credits:**.Les personnages appartiennent à Odagiri Hotaru, le reste est de nous.

**Résumé** : Les Zweilt fonctionnent par paire. Les deux membres d'une même paire sont proches, très proches, et partagent tout... Enfin presque. Parfois Shusei aimerait bien qu'Hotsuma ne lui pique pas ses affaires...

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Double, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur notre profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**- Devoir penser en double-**

Son panier sous le bras, Shusei pénétra dans la supérette, sa liste de course en main. Errant dans les rayons qu'il connaissait par cœur, il remplit petit à petit le panier en plastique gris qui pendait à son bras. Brosse à dents, gel douche, shampoing, paquet de mouchoirs, stylos, quelques paquets de biscuits, des canettes de sodas,... Il poursuivit ses emplettes, le cabas de plastique se remplissant à vitesse grand V, Shusei prenant systématiquement tous les articles en double.

Oui, en double. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de tout utiliser. Mais, il savait d'expérience que son partenaire se servirait sans vergogne dans ses réserves personnelles. Hotsuma ne faisait jamais les courses, jamais. Quand il lui manquait quelque chose, il le lui piquait. Après être tombé plusieurs fois à court de stylo, gel douche et autres produits de première nécessité, Shusei avait tenté de cacher ses achats, les rangeant soigneusement au fond de son placard.

Hélas pour lui, Hotsuma n'avait pas hésité à fouiller sa chambre, sans la moindre discrétion, pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. En désespoir de cause, le Zweilt aux cheveux châtains s'était résigné à tout prendre en double pour ne jamais manquer de rien. Ses emplettes terminées, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler. L'employé lui jeta un regard torve et curieux quand il déversa le contenu de son panier à côté de la caisse.

Il faisait toujours ses courses dans ce petit konbini situé sur le chemin entre l'école et le manoir du crépuscule et ne put se retenir de ressentir une pointe d'embarras devant ses achats. Oui, le caissier devait vraiment le prendre pour un dérangé à force d'acheter de tout systématiquement en double, et certaines choses comme les stylos, très régulièrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hotsuma pouvait bien fabriquer, mais il lui piquait systématiquement les siens, revenant régulièrement les lui "emprunter". A croire qu'il les mangeait…

Heureusement que l'intendance du manoir lui évitait certains achats plus gênants. Il se voyait mal passer à la caisse avec une vingtaine de rouleaux de papier toilette, voir plus quand Hotsuma décidait de se venger d'un camarade en enrubannant son casier du lycée. C'était déjà bien assez embarrassant quand il devait racheter des sous-vêtements. Parce que même pour ça, Hotsuma comptait sur lui, préférant lui piquer ses boxers que d'aller s'en racheter lui-même. Et c'était le même cirque pour les chaussettes.

Désabusé par l'attitude de son partenaire, Shusei quitta la supérette, ses sacs dans les mains et rentra au manoir d'un pas tranquille. Sa tranquillité dura jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de sa chambre, après avoir croisé Luka, Yuki et d'autres Zweilt au détour des couloirs et des pièces de la grande bâtisse de style victorien. A peine eut-il passé le seuil de la pièce qu'une voix bien connue l'interpella :

- Shusei ! Tu as pensé à acheter des piles ?

Posant ses sacs sur son lit, Shusei réfléchit intensément avant de répondre d'un ton placide :

- Ah ! Non, je n'ai acheté de piles. Mais, je n'en ai pas besoin non plus.

- Quoi ! rugit Hotsuma en bondissant du fauteuil où il était avachi. Mais je te l'avais écrit sur ta liste, pour ne pas que tu oublies justement. Comment je vais faire moi, ma console de jeux ne fonctionne plus !

Devant les récriminations de son partenaire, Shusei sortit la fameuse liste de sa poche et l'examina de plus prés. Une main hâlé la lui arracha et elle fut brandie sous son nez, un index pointant un point précis de celle-ci :

- Tu vois ! Juste là, c'est écrit : Piles AA.

Plissant les yeux, le pianiste fronça les sourcils plus sérieusement, cherchant à déchiffrer les caractères minuscules et serrés.

Reprenant le bout de papier, il gratta l'endroit incriminé du bout de l'ongle tout en disant :

- Ça ? Je croyais que c'était une tâche... Tu devrais écrire plus lisiblement, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tes pattes de mouches sont indéchiffrables. Tu sais, je ne suis pas ta bonne. Tu pourrais faire tes courses toi-même.

Face à la mine contrariée de son ami, Hotsuma tenta de faire amende honorable :

- Mais, tu fais tout le temps les courses, et puis tu sais que je ne supporte pas les magasins.

- Oui et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu feras toi-même tes courses. Je ne suis pas riche comme Crésus et que tu ne payes jamais ! Alors maintenant, tu te débrouilleras seul.

Sur ces mots, Shusei poussa Hotsuma hors de sa chambre et ferma la porte sur une ultime sentence :

- Et c'est Ma chambre ! N'y viens plus sans y être invité ! J'en ai marre que mes affaires disparaissent !

Hotsuma n'eut guère le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans le couloir, face à un battant de bois hermétiquement clos. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante tout en fourrageant dans ses mèches désordonnées, bien conscient qu'à présent son partenaire lui en voulait. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Il connaissait assez Shusei pour savoir qu'enfoncer sa porte pour s'excuser n'y changerait rien et ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Durant plusieurs jours, Shusei le battit froid, partant pour le lycée sans l'attendre et ne lui adressant la parole qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Au manoir, tout le monde voyait bien qu'Hotsuma vivait très mal cette situation mais tous savaient d'expérience que ces deux-là finiraient par régler leur différent sans eux. Ils étaient bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour supporter d'être longtemps séparés ou en froid.

Hotsuma étouffa un juron quand il bouscula par mégarde une collégienne dans les rayons si étroits de cette maudite supérette. Arrivé devant le rayon des stylos, il se figea, plongé dans une intense réflexion cornélienne. De quelles sorte étaient les stylos que Shusei achetait ? Pointe fine, pointe large, à encre ou pas ? Il eut l'impression de devenir fou devant la montagne de possibilités qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais fait plus attention que ça à ce qu'il empruntait à son partenaire…

L'idée de lui offrir des stylos en gage de paix ne lui parut plus si bonne. Comment allait-il s'y retrouver lui maintenant ? Un brin perplexe, ses doigts effleurèrent les différents emballages plastiques qui renfermaient tant de sortes du trésor qu'il était venu chercher, contraint et forcé. Maudissant les fabricants et les magasiniers qui avaient eut l'excellente idée de fournir trop de choix, beaucoup trop, au consommateur égaré qu'il était, il se pencha pour observer les différents produits de plus près.

Après une intense réflexion et sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, Hotsuma se décida pour un stylo bleu avec des notes de musique imprimées dessus. Satisfait, il décida de combler son ami d'enfance et lui acheta aussi quatre boites de ses biscuits préférés. Shusei mangeait peu et encore moins quand ils étaient fâchés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec lui au plus vite. Il n'était déjà pas bien épais au départ, s'il maigrissait encore plus il n'aurait plus que la peau sur les os. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Shusei était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, tentant de lire un livre pour un devoir d'histoire. Tentant seulement, parce qu'il avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Son esprit ne cessait de dériver vers Hotsuma. Depuis leur dispute, son partenaire était moins enjoué, plus bougon et le regardait constamment avec un air de chiot abandonné. Lui le préférait quand il ressemblait à un lion dans toute sa splendeur et non pas à un vulgaire cocker triste.

Un coup frappé à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées moroses et Shusei se leva pour ouvrir. Face à lui, Hotsuma lui tendit brusquement un sac plastique tout en maugréant :

- Voilà ! J'ai fait les courses.

- Et tu as survécu ?

- Bon tu me laisses entrer ? bougonna le blond sans relever la pointe de tendre moquerie.

Shusei prit le sac des mains de son partenaire et se décala pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Il regarda dans le sachet de plastique avec curiosité, se demandant ce que son ami avait bien pu lui acheter. Hotsuma guetta du coin de l'œil les réactions du pianiste, voyant parfaitement l'air surpris de celui-ci devant les boites de biscuits.

- C'est tes préférés non ? Et tu ne manges rien en ce moment. En plus, ceux-là je les aimes pas, donc je risque pas de te les piquer.

Hotsuma se laissa tomber sur le lit de son partenaire, ratant de ce fait le sourire tendre de celui-ci. L'éclat de rire de Shusei le fit se redresser d'un bond.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le jeune homme en montrant le dernier objet du sac.

- Un stylo. Je me suis dit qu'il devrait te plaire, avec les notes de musique dessus.

Percevant parfaitement la vexation dans la voix de Dieu, Shusei calma son hilarité et soupira :

- Il écrit rose...

- Quoi ? Mais non, il écrit bleu !

- Non, non. Regarde c'est noté là : encre rose.

Hotsuma râla sur les fabricants qui faisaient des produits trompeurs sous le regard amusé de son partenaire. Souriant toujours, Shusei finit par dire :

- La prochaine fois, on ira faire les courses ensemble, ce sera plus simple non ?

- Fin -

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Et pour une fois ce n'est pas du Naruto, vous savez que pour les défis d'une nuit, on aime faire dans l'exotisme et changer de crèmerie pour trouver de nouvelles victimes. Une petite incursion chez les Zweilt s'imposait sur ce thème, on espère qu'on a pas fait trop d'OOC quand même et que ça vous a plu.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et des personnages martyrisés :

Alors que les auteures se remettaient tranquillement de cette première immersion dans ce fandom, Hotsuma surgit brusquement en hurlant :

- Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un vulgaire gamin qui enroule du PQ autour du casier d'un ennemi ?

Se tassant sur leurs chaises les deux fanfickeuses tentent de se justifier, priant pour que la voix de Dieu ne les brûle pas. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Sasu apparut tout sharingan dehors, tenant Shusei en respect avec son katana sous la gorge :

- Laisses les tranquille ou je pulvérise ton mec !

Hotsuma se figea et blêmit :

- Shusei ! Lâche le, immédiatement !

Mais Sasu fit simplement un rictus moqueur avant d'appuyer un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge pâle de son prisonnier.

- Hotsuma...

Ne sachant que faire Hotsuma se calme et promit de laisser les deux auteures tranquilles. Sasu libère Shusei qui se jette dans les bras de son partenaire qui l'embrasse goulûment en lui promettant de toujours le protéger.

Les deux auteures surprises regardent Sasu et lui demandent :

- Depuis quand tu prends notre défense toi ?

- Ce soir vous n'avez rien écrit sur moi et l'autre crétin... Et j'ai trop peur que vous finissiez par le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Alors, bon, j'essaye de marquer des points.

Les deux auteures se regardent interloquées et ne rétorquent rien au brun satisfait, tout au rangement de sa précieuse Kusanagi. Elles se tournent vers le lecteur, encore toutes surprises.

- Reviews ?


End file.
